A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol
This is a Christmas special crossover of the PAW Patrol and A Christmas Carol This story is done in memory of my good friend Lydia Stephan who died on November 1st, we always used to see the play A Christmas Carol together. *Ebenezer Scrooge: Blizzard *Mrs Dilber: TBA *Bob Cratchit: Rocky *Mrs. Cratchit: Tundra *Jacob Marley: Chris *Young Ebenezer Scrooge: Trapper *Peter Cratchit: Med *Tiny Tim Cratchit: Sage *Spirit Of Christmas Past: Maple *Spirit Of Christmas Presnt: Bandit *Spirit Of Christmas Future: Smoky *Fan Scrooge: Faith * Fred Scrooge: Ace * Fred Scrooge's Wife: Winter * Alice: TBA * Martha Cratchit: TBA * Belinda Cratchit: TBA * Eliza Cratchit: TBA * Scrooge's boss: TBA It was Christmas eve in Adventure Bay. At the Lookout the decorations were set up, the presents were under the tree, and the pups were watching a Christmas special on TV. Marshall: I love Christmas!! Ryder sees the pups watching the show Ryder: Hey pups, would you like me to read you a story before you go to bed? Rocky: Sure Zuma: What's the name of the story? Ryder: This is a story called A Christmas Carol Zuma: Okay Ryder: You pups ready? All: Yes! Ryder: Once upon a time there was a man named Ebenezer Scrooge, Our story begins with Scrooge walking out of the bank on his way to a bank he owned A Worker was sanding out side Worker: Ah Mr. Scrooge off home to injoy Christmas Eve? Scrooge: NO!! I don't like Christmas, and I don't celebrate it!! Worker: Oh... (As the smile disappears from his face) A poor pup was standing at the door of the bank Pup: Mr. Scrooge! Scrooge: Ah Mr. Wilkinson....You owe me a good amount of money... Pup: Yes That's what i wanted to talk to you ab (He gets cut off) Scrooge: No!! I will give you no more time Pup: Please sir Scrooge: NO!! Good afternoon sir Pup: But Mr. Scrooge- it's Christmas!! Scrooge: Christmas means nothing to me, you still owe me and i will give you no more time- good afternoon!! Scrooge starts walking to his bank, Carolers were singing on the side of the road a small pup walks up to Scrooge. Pup: Can you please? Scrooge: No!! Walks past the Mother Scrooge: Be off with you!! Mother: Yes Sir, Sorry Scrooge walks in Mr. Cratchit: Hello Mr. Scrooge, We have some Charity men here Charity man: Hello, Do I have to pleasure of talking to Mr. Scrooge or Mr. Marley? Scrooge: Mr. Marley has been dead for seven years, seven years to the day in fact Charity man: I am sorry to hear that... Scrooge: (Grumbles) What do you want.....? Charity man: At this festive time of the year, it is common for people to donate to the poor and hungry pups on the streets Scrooge: Are the pounds still active? Charity man: Yes...Sadly Scrooge: Well then...Why do you come to me? Charity man: Because Christmas is a happy time where we help the poor Scrooge: Not for me it isn't Charity man: Oh...How much could i put you down for? Scrooge: Nothing!!!! Be gone with you!! The men walks out Mr. Cratchit: I'm sorry..... A knock is heard at the door Scrooge: Who is it? Fred: Your nephew, Fred! Scrooge: Oh....What do you want? Fred: Not to beg for money or a mortgage, only to wish you a mary Christmas! Fred: Why do you act like this? Scrooge: Why did you marry against my will? Fred: Because i fell in love Scrooge: Love...Christmas humbug..... Fred: I can not think of one fight we have ever had, Come and see for yourself tomorrow for dinner Scrooge: No thank you... Fred: But why? Scrooge: (Grumbles) Fred: I ask nothing from you, Just good will and happiness, So a merry Christmas to you any way!! Scrooge: Leave me alone!! Good Evening!! Fred: And a happy new year! Scrooge: Good evening!!!!! Humbug!!!!! Fred walks in to the lobby Mr. Cratchit: Good Evening sir Fred: How is Mrs. Cratchit, and all the pups? Mr. Cratchit. All very good sir Fred: How about the sick one, how is he? Mr. Cratcit. Doing well, we hope he will get better Fred: That is good I wish him well, Merry Christmas! Mr Cratchit: Thank you, Merry Christmas Leaves (The clock bell rang telling it was time for the bank to close, Scrooge walks up to Mr. Cratchit) Scrooge: I'm guessing you want tomorrow off Mr. Cratchit: Yes sir, if it's convenient to you sir Scrooge: It's not Mr. Cratchit: But my family sir.... Scrooge: I don't care of your family... Mr. Cratchit: Please sir....It's only once a year Scrooge: Fine.....Be back all the earlier the next day! Mr. Cratchit: Yes sir Thank you Scrooge: (Grumbles) (Walks to the door) Mr. Cratchit: Have a Merry Christmas sir Scrooge: Sure.....You go home to your wife and children......I will spend the evening alone (Scrooge leaves and walk down the street) A poor pup was on the side of the road Pup: Can you please spare me some money, even a frozen pork chop- i just want to eat for Christmas sir! Scrooge: Be gone with you or i will have you sent to the pound!!!! Pup: Sorry (Runs) (Scrooge walks to the old apartments that he lived alone in, He hears a haunting voice) Voice: Scrooge (He sees an image of the face of his old Co-Partner, Jacob Marley, on the door knocker) Scrooge: J.....Jacob Marley? (The face disappears) Scrooge: What was...(Sighs) Humbug! (Walks into his house and Walks upstairs) Voice: Scrooge (He walks in to his liveing room) Voice: Scrooge Scrooge: It can't be (The sound of bells and clocks ringing filled the room, All the sudden the door opend with a crash the image of Jacob marley appeared) Scrooge: Who are you!? Jacob: You know who I was Scrooge: Alright....Alright who you were then! Jacob: In life i was you're partner......Jacob Marley (A show of fear and hate came to scrooge's face) Scrooge: Can you site down? Jacob: I can Scrooge: Do it then! Jacob: You don't believe I am here Scrooge: I don't! Jacob: Why do you doubt? Scrooge; You could just be a slit disorder of the stomach.....A undigested pace of beef....(Picks up a tooth pick) Do you see this? Jacob: I do Scrooge: Why Don't you're eys move? Jacob: I see it not with sight Scrooge: Oh...Okay then (Grumbles) It's all a humbug I tell you!! (Jacob brakes in to a haunting yell) Jacob: Do you believe me or not? Scrooge: I do.. I do... I do, but why do you walk the earth and why do you come to me? Jacob: You're future Scrooge!.... You're future is a nightmare full of doom Scrooge: W...Why Jacob: You're greed and hate......Remember when we threw all the Pups out of the Animal Shelter? Scrooge: Y..Yes Jacob: Acts like that have made you're future a nightmare Scrooge: They didn't pay... Jacob: Money does nothing after life Scrooge Scrooge: We only did it under acts of business Jacob: Business!! The hurting of life was my business Scrooge: (Sighs) Jacob: Here me Scrooge my time is almost over... I come to tell you all hope is not lost for you Scrooge: Thank you Jacob....Please leave Jacob: You will be visited by three spirits Scrooge: I have made enough Jacob: With out them you will suffer the same fate i have..... Expect the first when the bell tolls one Scrooge: But I don't want it Jacob: Expect the first when the bell tolls one! (Jacob disappears) Scrooge: That....That.... (He runs to his room and locks the door) (Scrooge soon falls asleep. Hours the bell tolls one. And i light fills the room) Scrooge: Who is there? (A Figure appeared) Scrooge: Are you the spirit who coming was for told to me? Spirit: I am Scrooge: Who and what are you? Spirit: I am the ghost of Christmas past Scrooge: Long past? Ghost: No your past Scrooge: Why do you come here? Ghost: Your well Future Ghost: Rise and walk with me (Gets up) Ghost Walk to the window Scrooge: But i will fall i am a mortal Ghost: With a tuch of my hend you will not fall (Walks to the spirit and goes out the window and back in time) Ghost: Do you know this place? Scrooge: I do it's my old school Ghost: It is Scrooge: Look at my old school all alone Ghost: Not all alone a boy forgotten by his friends still studies Scrooge: I know Ghost: You wanted to study (They go inside the school were they see young scrooge alon) (They go inside the school were they see young scrooge alon) Scrooge: That's me! (Scrooge's sister walks in the school) Scrooge: Fan! Ghost: She can not here you Fan: Oh Dear brother i have come to bring you home Past Scrooge: I don't know....Father home and all... Fan: Oh he is better last night he told me you should come on for Christmas Past Scrooge: I don't know he was never nice to me ever.... Fan: He has changed Present Scrooge: She was a strong woman......I miss so..... Ghost: She died.....Young... Present Scrooge: I know......I never got over it..... (They travel a couple of years in to the future. Were pups were dancing around in celebration of Christmas) Present Scrooge: I know this place! Ghost: You do.... You were apprenticed here Scrooge: I miss these days... Ghost: Couldn't have costed him more then ten pounds (15 US dollers) (A small show of sympathy came to Scrooge's face) Scrooge: Wish i could have a word with my worker Bob Cratchit right now.... Ghost: And there is you in love Ebenezer Young Scrooge: Mary Christmas Alice! (He gives her a ring) Alice: Awww Mary Christmas Thank you Young Scrooge: I love you Alice Alice: I love you to (They kiss) Present Srooge: I have seen enough. (They travel a couple of years in to the future. Were Scrooge was about to start a new job) Boss: Welcome Past Scrooge: Thank you sir Boss: We are happy to see a new worker....Try to work your way to the top!....Then you will have all the money in the world Scrooge: I don't know if i want that.... Boss: Why? Scrooge: Money is not every thing... Boss: You will see.....Before you start let me introduce Mr. Marley your co-worker! Jacob: Pleasure to meet you sir Mr Scrooge: The same (They travel a bit more in to the future) Mr. Marley: Did you hear Scrooge? Scrooge: Hear What? Mr. Marley: Your old boss lost his business Scrooge: Well....He didn't pay...... Mr. Marley: I know Ghost: Did you mean that? Present Scrooge: At the time yes.... Ghost: Now? Present Scrooge: I don't know...... (They travel a bit more in to the future. Were Alice was about to break up with Scrooge) Alice: You don't care about me anymore Scrooge: I love you! Alice: No....You love money more then me.... Scrooge: You are the most important thing to me! Alice: No....Money is now...I loved you back when you were nice and loved the poor and rich Scrooge: Alice... Alice: I'm sorry But i must leave you..... Scrooge: No please no!! (She leaves) Ghost: Do you remeber this? Present Scrooge: Yes....I was going to look for her again...Make up with her... Ghost: I'm afraid it's to late.... Present Scrooge: What....What do you mean "To late" Ghost: She is.. Present Scrooge: NOOOOO TAKE ME AWAY Please. Please!!!! (They go back to Scrooge's room in the present) Ghost: My time with you is over.. Scrooge: What do you mean? Ghost: The next spirit will be the Ghost of Present (He leaves) Scrooge: Oh my... (Scrooge goes back to sleep) Scrooge: (Half asleep) No. No . No. No (The bells tolls 2AM and a light fills the room) Scrooge: Who is there!? (He hears a jolly laugh) Ghost: Come here Scrooge. Come! (The happy voice cried out) Scrooge: I'm coming....I'm coming (He sees a vary large man. Wearing long colorful robes. With a warm light shinging ligh from him) Scrooge: Who are you? Ghost: I am the Ghost of Christmas Present! (Scrooge backs away) Ghost: Come here! Don't fear me! i will not hurt you! Scrooge: Don't bother with me....I'm to old There is no hope for me Ghost: There is still hope for you my friend! Scrooge: No, there isn't Ghost: Come with me and you will see. Tuch my robe (Scrooge does so) Scrooge: Were are we going? Ghost: You will know it (They arrive at the 's houes) Scrooge: Why it's Mr Crarticht Ghost: And his family Mrs. Cratchit: You father will be home soon! Eliza Cratchit: I know! Mrs. Cratchit: Dinner is almost ready! Mr. Cratchit: I'm home!! Mrs. Cratchit: Welcome home! Mr. Cratchit: Mary Christmas Mrs. Cratchit: Mary Christmas Tim! Tiny: Tim: Mar christmas mother (Time pasess) Mrs. Cratchit: Time for dinner! Mr. Crachit: I want to give a tost to a mary Christmas god bless us All: God bless us Mr. Cratchit: I also want to give a tost to Mr. Scrooge Mrs. Cratchit: I don't want to be mean but what has Mr. Scrooge even done for this family? Mr. Cratchit: It's Christmas...And He founded this mele Mrs. Okay....To Mr. Scrooge god bless him All: God bless him (They all finish the mele and Mr. Cratchit beings Tiny Tim upstairs to his bed room) Mr. Crachit: It's time for bed Tim Tiny Tim: Okay father Mr. Crathit: I love you Tim Tiny Tim: I love you to father, my god bless you Mr. Cratchit: Mey god bless you Tim (Scrooge starts to cry) Scrooge: Will the boy Time live? Ghost: I see a empty chair at the Crachit's table next year. And a crying family.... Scrooge: NO!! Can't this be stopped? Ghost: It can. But the Crachit's are poor Tim needs medical care Scrooge: i will give it to him! Ghost: Are you sure.....? Just hours ago you said you didn't care of anyoen elses life Scrooge: I care for him....He doen't deserve to die! Ghost: Looks like you care for some one Scrooge: Um...I..I do!! Ghost: Good (They travel to the home of Fred Scrooge (Scrooge's nephew) And his wife) Ghost: Do you know them? Scrooge: Yes. He is mt nephew....And his wife... Ghost: Why do you not speed the night with them? Scrooge: I have better things to do then to speed a night with them.... Fred: Hmmm......Before we eat let's play a game! Guest: What should we do? Fred: Charades! Guest: Ah. Okay Fred: I am greedy. I love money and.....I hate Christmas!....Who am I? Guest: Uhm? Hmmmm? Fred's Wife: Hmmmm.... Ebenezer Scrooge!! Fred: Yes!! Scrooge: But...But....Why? Ghost: When have you been nice to them....? Scrooge: Well...Uhm..... Ghost: See...? Fred: He is not to bad... Fred's Wife: He just needs to be more happy Fred: I know.....Anyway...Time to eat! All: Yay! Ghost: They want you.. Scrooge: I know.....And....And now....I want them (Starts to cry) Ghost: There. There my friend Scrooge: I see now....I see Ghost: That is good.....My time with you has ended Scrooge: What do you mean? Ghost: It is time for the next ghost Scrooge: Oh...No....Please....No Ghost: And now....The Ghost Of Christmas Future!! Scrooge: Ahhhhhh!! (He finds him self in a dark cemetery) Scrooge: Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future? (The ghost nods) Scrooge: Do you speak? (The Ghost shakes his head) Scrooge: What are you here to show me? (The ghost poines to a stone coverd in snow and brush) Scrooge: What...What is this...? (Scrooge moves the snow and brush) Scrooge: Oh my.....NO NO (It was a head stone that read " Ebenezer Scrooge lived a life alone. But a happy one" Scrooge: NO TELL ME THIS IS A LIE (The Ghost shakes his head) Scrooge: Can it be avoided!? (The Ghost Nods his head) Scrooge: How!? (The Ghost starts to disappear) Scrooge: How!? How. How. How. tell me!! (He feels him self waking up) Scrooge: How!? How?.....How?....How? (He wakes up) Scrooge: Were.....Were am I?.....I am home....Home!......HOME!! (He runs to a window and sees a little poor pup on the steert) Scrooge: Little pup? Pup: Yes sir? Scrooge: Here is money!! go to the store and buy the biggest gooes you can find (He drops money down) Pup: Yes sir!! Scrooge: You know the home of the Cratchit's? Pup: Yes Scrooge: After you buy the gooes bring it there! Pup: Okay! (Goes) Scrooge: Now i must get ready!! (He gets dressted and heads out to the house of the Crachit's) Scrooge: I am going to make this the best Christmas ever for them!! (He gets to there house) Scrooge: Good morning Cratchit's!! (The family come out of the house) Mr. Crachit: What are you doing here Mr.Scrooge? Scrooge: To give you some things! Family: What? Scrooge: First! a raise for you Mr. Crachit!! Mr. Crachit: Oh my....Thank you sir!! Scrooge: Next! Toys for your pups! Pups: Thank you sir! Scrooge: Next! a dinner fit for a king! (The pup with the gooes gets to the house) Mr. Crachit: Oh my.....Thank you so much for all of this Scrooge: Mr. Crachit!! it's Christmas!!....Hold on!....Were is the little Tiny Tim? Mr. Crachit: He is here Scrooge: Come here my friend! Tiny Tim: Thank you for all you have done for my family Scrooge: I am going to get you the best medical care........And by next Christmas....(Starts to cry) You will walk like all the other pups! Tiny Tim: Thank you Mr. Scrooge. May god bless you! Scrooge: The saviour has been bourn........The world is happy!!.... Tiny Tim: Mey there be peace on earth!! All: Mary Christmas to all!! Ryder: So...How was the story? All the pups: Great!! Ryder: Now....Time for you pups to go off to bed! Santa is coming! All the pups: Yay! Okay Ryder! Ryder: Merry Christmas pups This story is in memory of my good friend i will never forget her.....But...This is a vary happy Christmas thank you for reading this story. Merry Christmas!! Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episode Category:Story Category:Christmas Specials Category:Stories by Tbrays30 Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Specials Category:Crossover Movies Category:Holiday Specials Category:Fanon Movies Category:Fanon stories